Under the HOLE
by C6H4Cl2-Chun
Summary: sekuel/omake dari fic yang berjudul "HOLE". Shizuo yang terkurung bersama Izaya di dalam sebuah lubang, memikirkan sebuah cara untuk keluar dari sana. bisakah mereka keluar? ataukah mereka akan mati karna kehilangan Oksigen? RnR please?   D


A/n : yahoo~ saya kembali lagi~

Kulkaz : omake-omake-omakee~! XD

Iya, iya, Kulkaz. Kami tau kalau ini omake.. =,= nah, untuk para reviewers yang udah nge-review fic "HOLE", ini pesenan kalian ^^ masih anget! Bagi yang belum baca "HOLE", dibaca dulu fic itu _and_ review ya~

Warning : garing (Kraus-kraus), a little bit shounen-ai, a lot of typo, etc

Rate : T menjerumus ke M

Under the HOLE

"Shizu-chan,"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?"

.

Shizuo's POV

"Hey, kau bisa mendengarku 'kan?" katanya dengan nada khawatir. Please deh, kenapa bisa aku terkurung di ruangan gelap seperti ini? Bersama si flea, lagi. Menyebalkan.

"Shizu-GYAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya sambil melompat ke arahku. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku menangkapnya dengan gaya bridal style.

"Ada apa sih? Berisik tau, dasar kutu!" kataku sambil membentaknya. "terlebih lagi.. KAU BERAT!"

Izaya menatapku dengan tatapan memelas. "Shi.. Shizu-chan.. Aku takuuut!" katanya sambil memeluk leherku. Ukh, hei aku bisa tercekik!

"Cih, ada apa sih?" ucapku geram. Dia menunjuk ke arah depanku.

"Itu...," katanya sambil bergetar. Kurasakan dia menarik (mencengkram) baju bartendeku.

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Tak sadar kalau di dalam lubang gelap ini aku memakai kacamata hitam seperti biasa. Bodohnya.. "Apa?" ucapku kaget ketika melihat 'makhluk menyeramkan' yang membuat si kutu ini memelukku. "Ci..cak?"

"Shizu-chan.. Kau 'kan punya kekuatan yang besar.. Kumohon dengan sangat, BUNUH MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN ITU!" teriak Izaya. Apa dia tak tahu kalau berteriak di tempat seperti ini, bisa menimbulkan gema yang besar dan memekakkan telingaku? "Dasar, kemana otakmu yang pintar itu sih?" tanyaku sambil menghela nafas.

Kulihat raut wajahnya berubah. Dia tersenyum licik seperti biasanya. "Kau yang mencurinya ya? Jangan-jangan setelah otakku yang pintar ini, kau mau mengambil hatiku yang masih bersih ini?" cengirnya sambil tertawa. Dia mengejekku. Dasar sialan! Kepedean banget! Seandainya bisa, akan kulakukan sih.. Kulepaskan gendonganku padanya, sehingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Holly shit! Kau tak bisa lembut sedikit ya?" katanya sambil memegangi bagian belakang tubuhnya. Baju hitam dibalik jaket hodie-nya itu tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan kulit putih porselennya.. Haah.. (/=/_/=/)

Tunggu! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Aku mengagumi tubuhnya? Mana mungkin! That's imposible! Kulihat Izaya merapikan bajunya yang kotor.

"Astaga.. Aku bisa mati kehilangan oksigen jika begini terus..," katanya. Dia memilih duduk dihadapanku.

Benar juga. Lubang yang diameter tak lebih dari 5 meter dan tinggi yang mencapai kira-kira 8 meter itu menjebak kami. "Kalau ini saluran air, mestinya ada terowongan tempat mengalirkan air yang seperti itu 'kan?"

Izaya mendesah pelan. "Shizu-chan, kau kebanyakan nonton film barat deh.. Kalau terowongan seperti itu sih ada," kata Izaya menunjuk kebelakangku.

Memang ada 3 buah terowongan yang bisa mengalirkan air sih, tapi terowo-ah, lebih cocok dibilang lubang itu terlampau kecil. "Sialan..,"

"Lihat? Kau membuatku susah seperti ini, kutu. Bagaimana jika kita kehilangan oksigen di sini dan mati? Hal yang pertama sekali kulakukan adalah, mengejarmu di neraka dan akan kuminta malaikat pencabut nyawa menghapus namamu dari dunia ini dan dunia disana!" ucapku kasar lalu duduk tepat menghadapnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sebelum itu terjadi, aku pasti bisa melarikan diri lagi~" ucapnya enteng.

Aku semakin muak dengannya... God, berapa lama aku akan terjebak disini bersama si kutu ini..?

(6 jam kemudian)

Normal pov

seorang bartender tengah menundukkan wajahnya dengan gaya duduk yang sangat 'preman'. Sekilas kita bisa melihat butir-butir peluh turun dari dahinya dan mengambil nafas dengan sangat susah payah. Shizuo merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Dia melihat lelaki dihadapannya. Tidak bergerak. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Satu kata yang langsung hinggap (?) di kepala shizuo. Laki-laki itu mati.

"hei, Izaya.. Kau masih belum mati 'kan?" tanya Shizuo. Tubuhnya digerakkan dengan susah payah menuju ke arah lelaki berhoodie itu.

'Apa dia benar-benar mati?' batin Shizuo. Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya sambil bergetar kecil. Takut kalau nanti itu cuma jebakan.

Shizuo menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi lembut milik Izaya. Tiba-tiba wajah Shizuo memerah dengan sendirinya. "A-apa yang kulakukan sih? Dasar Shizuo bodoh! Dia bisa saja terbangun dan mengeluarkan ide liciknya itu!" bisik Shizuo dengan suara yang tak pelan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Izaya bergerak. "Uungh..," dia menggeliat ke kanan. Bisa dipastikan kalau Izaya tidak mati. Melihat itu, Shizuo mendesah kecewa melihat musuh bebuyutannya masih hidup. Di lain sisi, dia juga senang kalau Izaya masih bernafas.

Shizuo bergerak mundur perlahan ke tempatnya semula. "Shizu-chan.. Akh..," desah Izaya. Suara itu membuat si pemilik nama Shizu-chan terkejut dan blushing di tempat.

"A-apa yang sedang dimimpikannya sih..?" kata Shizuo dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Ngh.. Shizu-AAKH!" desahan Izaya makin keras. Sepertinya igauan sang informan satu ini terlalu hebat..

Shizuo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan terpengaruh, bodoh!" katanya. Tubuh sempurna Izaya menggeliat resah. Shizuo meliriknya sedikit dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Seakan ada yang merasukinya, tanpa pikir panjang, Shizuo langsung memeluk tubuh kurus itu. "Sst... Tenanglah," bisiknya. 'Apa yang kulakukan? Aaargh! Dasar bego!' batin Shizuo

Tubuh Izaya kembali tenang. Sementara Shizuo yang memeluk Izaya tengah berusaha menghilangkan wajah memerahnya. "Izaya, bangunlah.. Hei flea!" kata Shizuo pelan dengan sedikit membentak.

Dahi Izaya sedikit berkerut (?) saat mendengar Shizuo membentaknya. Meskipun tidur, telinganya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. "ungh.. Diamlah Shizu-chan.. Nyam..," igaunya lagi sambil memukul (menonjok) perut Shizuo.

"Ukh! Sialan si kutu ini..," ujar Shizuo menahan amarahnya sambil menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. "Bisa-bisanya dia memukulku dengan lumayan keras.. Sepertinya jiwa kelincinya (?) kembali. Buktinya telinganya bisa tajam seperti itu, merepotkan," oceh Shizuo dengan 4 perempatan muncul di sudut dahinya.

Sudut bibir Izaya terangkat. "Cih, dia menyeringai sambil tidur. Itu menakutkan tau," kata Shizuo.

Tak berapa lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu, sebuah lampu muncul di atas kepala Shizuo. 'Aha! Pakai itu saja!' batinnya. Tiba-tiba lampunya konslet . 'Tapi bukan ide yang bagus..,' batinnya lemah sambil menghela nafas kecewa. Lampunya menyala lagi dengan lampu berwarna merah. Ide dari sang iblis. 'Tapi, dia sudah memukulku. Dia harus dihukum,' batin Shizuo tersenyum licik.

Shizuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher jenjang Izaya. Lalu mengecup beberapa daerah di leher itu. Dia melirik ke wajah Izaya yang agak resah. 'Bagus, dia belum sadar!' batinnya tersenyum senang.

Kembali ke pekerjaannya, Shizuo memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam baju Izaya dan mencari sesuatu sambil sedikit meraba perut halus Izaya. "Ha..," desah Izaya lagi. 'Astaga.. Ini anak satu nyenyak banget tidurnya?' Shizuo mendapatkan 'titik' sensitive Izaya dan mulai memainkannya.

Sementara Izaya menggeliat resah di dalam pelukan si bejad blonde itu, wajah Shizuo makin mendekati bibir merah muda Izaya. Shizuo menjilatnya sedikit. 'Manis..,' seringai muncul di wajah Shizuo yang lalu mencium Izaya dengan penuh hasrat. Izaya mengerang saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah memasuki mulutnya.

Seketika, mata Izaya terbuka dan langsung terbelak lebar. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_PLAK!_

.

"Dasar pervert!" kata Izaya sambil berjalan di depan Shizuo yang memegang pipinya. "Tega sekali kau menyerangku saat aku sedang lengah seperti tadi!" ucap Izaya kesal. Mereka sudah berada di luar sekarang.

Akibat teriakan Izaya, para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat langet-cepat membuka lubang nista tersebut. Satu hal yang mereka pertama sekali lihat adalah Shizuo yang terkapar mengenaskan dengan cap tangan Izaya di pipinya. Kalau di komik-komik, rohnya keluar dengan wajah seperti ini (=A=)

kembali ke dunia atas (?). Shizuo tampak memegangi pipi kanannya yang berasap itu. "Hei, kalaupun aku tak melakukan hal seperti itu, kita bakalan beneran mati!" kata Shizuo marah.

Izaya berhenti. Membuat bartende berhenti. Lalu Izaya membalikkan badannya "Seharusnya yang marah itu aku! Memang, aku tak akan bisa tahan kalau kau yang melakukannya! Tapi kalau caranya seperti itu 'kan tidak adil..," bentak Izaya yang suaranya makin lama makin kecil. Tapi tetap bisa didengar oleh Shizuo.

"Eh?" Shizuo menautkan kedua alisnya.

Wajah Izaya memerah dan langsung memalingkan wajah dan badannya ke arah depan. "Lupakan saja..," kata Izaya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shizuo yang masih termenung dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang Izaya katakan.

'God! Demi seluruh manusia yang mencintai sushi fatty tuna (?)! Apa yang barusan kukatakan padanya? Memalukan!' batinnya dengan wajah bersemu merah seperti matanya. 'Bisa-bisa aku dianggap aneh..,' batin Izaya khawatir.

"Oy flea!" teriak Shizuo dari belakang. Izaya menoleh dan sebuah kaleng minuman akan tepat membentur dahinya jika saja Izaya tidak menangkapnya. "Err.. itu permintaan maafku," kata Shizuo sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Izaya memandang kaleng bertuliskan 'Coca Cora' itu lekat-lekat. Lalu memandang Shizuo yang berusaha menahan rona merah muda di wajahnya. Izaya tertawa pelan dan kali ini lembut. Membuat Shizuo memandangnya heran.

Izaya tersenyum lembut. "Thanks~" membuat Shizuo menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Tak lama setelah Izaya tetap memasang senyum yang menawan hati itu, Shizuo tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.

"you're welcome, flea,"

-OMAKE-

"Hei, kau tahu Shizu-chan?" Tanya Izaya sambil memandangi kaleng 'Coca Cora' di tangannya yang sudah setengahnya habis.

"Apa?" Tanya Shizuo yang sedang duduk tenang di atas sebuah ayunan bersama sang Flea disampingnya.

"Kalau kita melakukan hal seperti tadi, harusnya aku yang jadi seme… bukan kau," kata Izaya mantap. Tangannya terkepal.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shizuo menyemburkan sodanya. "APA? Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau itu manis, dan cocok menjadi uke! Kalau aku sih seme!" teriak Izaya tak mau kalah.

"Kau yang harusnya jadi uke! Aku yang seme! Lihat! Tinggimu saja tidak melebihi tinggi badanku!"

"Apa? Tinggi itu tidak ada hubungannya! Yang penting kau uke!"

"Aku seme!"

"UKEEE!"

"SEMEEE!"

Owari

A/n : astaga.. kenapa jadi gaje begini ceritanya?

Kulkaz : iya.. =,=

Ano.. maaf ya kalo kubuat si Shizuo jadi OOC en bejad begitu.. =w=v

Akhir kata, review pleasee~


End file.
